Where is Rose
by Karaoke-Kitten
Summary: When Dimitri leaves for Tasha, Rose makes a snap desision and runs away. Will the gang find her or will she manage to stay out of reach?
1. Desicion

**In honor of the 1 week anniversary of my fanfiction account I post a new story for you guys.**

**RPOV**

I paced my room, brain filling with pointless thoughts. Dimitri left with Tasha. That's nice. *sarcasm*

I went to my window and looked down. Only one guard. I had a brilliant idea. I grabbed a bag and started packing. I opened my window, then thought of something. I went to grab a pen and a piece of paper and some tape. I began to write.

_I left. My final words to you:_

_Lissa, do not let them look for me. I'm okay, and you will be better off without me._ _Please don't hate me for this. You're still my best friend._

_Dimitri, I didn't do this because of what you think. Don't feel guilty. _

_Mom, love you_

_Alberta, you rule_

_Eddie, I'll miss you._

_Adrian, stay out of my dreams. I don't want anyone to know where I am_

_Christian, take care of Liss, fire boy._

_I don't think I will come back. Scratch that, I know I won't. Love you all, in different ways._

I stuck it on the outside of the door using the tape. With that I strapped my stake to my belt, grabbed my bag, and climbed out the window. I snuck past the guard and climbed across the rooftops and trees until I was outside. I made it. Perfect. Now where to go…?

**DPOV**

I had taken Tasha's offer yesterday and it was the hardest thing I have ever had to do. I woke up to the sound of a scream. It came from outside. I grabbed my stake and ran outside after throwing on some clothes. I saw Lissa running up to a guardian crying. I ran to her.

"What's wrong Princess?" I asked.

"R-r-r Rose r-r-ran a-a-away." I froze. How? Why? Of course, it had to be something big, like losing someone she loved. She couldn't have left because of me. "S-sh-she left a note for e-everyone. Me, you, Alberta, Eddie, Adrian, Christian. Even her mom." Wow.

"Let's get everyone." I said. We gathered everyone who knew her to read the note. When I looked at it at could feel my heart fall.

_Dimitri, I didn't do this because of what you think. Don't feel guilty. _

Yeah, that's so easy. I looked towards the bottom.

_I don't think I will come back. Scratch that, I know I won't. Love you all, in different ways._

Subtle hints. Nice. She wasn't coming back. I thought I was gonna die. I stepped back in a daze, but not before seeing what she wrote to Lissa.

_Lissa, do not let them look for me. I'm okay, and you will be better off without me._ _Please don't hate me for this. You're still my best friend._

Do not let them look for me. She didn't want to be found. Well, I will oblige.

Or not.

**Okay I love and all my reviewers and readers and reviews and I love everything you guys have written **


	2. Getting Set Up

**My favorite casino in the world is in this chapter. Biloxi's Wind Creek. **

**RPOV**

I hitch-hiked to Alabama and then to the Wind Creek casino. I went to one of the slot machines and waited until no one was watching, then cut a wire and moved it ever so slightly. I pulled the lever and the little lights flashed 'Jackpot' a young woman in the Wind Creek uniform came over.

"Congrats, you've won… 10 million dollars. I'll go get it." She walked away and came back with one of those cute little checks. I squealed and jumped up and down. I was ready for my trip. I went to a car dealership and bought a car and drove to New York. When I got there I slept in a hotel for a couple days while house hunting. I finally found one and bought it. I loved it. It was a large brick house with 3 bedrooms and 2 baths, a family room, a kitchen, and a dining room. My room was large, with red walls and a king size bed with a gold bed spread. It had a gold and red carpet and empty picture frames. The room across the hall had a similar design, except it had a green and orange color scheme with bits of brown and white. The last room was nothing but pale colors. It made me think of Lissa. I decided on something. I would contact them. I got in my car and drove down to Pennsylvania and called Lissa so that they couldn't trace me to my house.

"Hello?" Lissa said.

"Hey!"

"Rose?"

"Yeps."

"Rose! Everyone's worried about you! They keep trying to look for you."

"Let em try. I'm long gone." I said.

"How far?"

"Nice try, but no."

"I figured. So how are you?"

"Awesome. I'm a millionaire."

"Very funny."

"I'm serious. I won at the slots."

"Wow! How much did you get?"

"10 million dollars."

"Awesome! Can I tell people?" I thought about that.

"Yeah, whatever. I gotta go. Bye Liss."

"Bye Rose. Love ya."

"Love you too, Liss." I hung up and drove home. When I got there I flopped down on my bed and slipped into Lissa's head.

"Guess what!" she screamed, running into the cafeteria. Several people turned around. A lot of them look really sad.

"What?" Adrian asked.

"ROSE CALLED!" she screamed. Everyone started asking questions at once. Asking how I was doing and why I left. Mainly it was 'Where is she?' "Let's see if I got all your questions, she's fine, she's rich, I'm guessing she has a house and car, she wouldn't tell me where she was, I told her you wanted to look for and her exact words were, 'let em try, I'm long gone.'" Dimitri looked like he was gonna cry. I pulled out of her head. They missed me. Oh, well.


	3. What Are We Celebrating?

**Okay this is becoming popular fast so I will UD as much as possible.**

**RPOV**

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing. I picked it up to a squeal.

"Omg! Rosie! You're awake! Get dressed! I'm taking you to breakfast! You, me, Taylor and Joanie. Sound fun?" I didn't have to ask. It was my friend Candace, who I met at the mall not long after I moved here. She was very easily excited and impatient.

"Sure, Candi. See you in a few." I hung up and went to my wardrobe. Candi's type of fun was clubs and drinking, but she said the phrases _Taylor _and _breakfast. _Taylor hated alcohol and no one drank for breakfast except of course Adrian. Thinking about my past made me want to cry, so I pushed the thoughts away and slipped on a pair of jeans and a red tank top. I shoved my stake into a pocket on my jacket and grabbed my purse just as Candi pulled up. She honked as I came downstairs.

"Girls day, huh?" I asked. They nodded and I smiled. "What are we celebrating?" I asked.

"The 10 year anniversary of you being here?" Joanie suggested.

"I wouldn't celebrate that." I muttered to myself.

"How about… candy canes?" Candi said.

"What?"

"It's almost December. They went on sale yesterday."

"You are such a spaz." I said. "Early Christmas?" I suggested. **(me and my friends do that.)**

"Why do we do this every time we go somewhere?" Taylor asked.

"Why do you ask that every time?" I retorted. It was sort of a routine for us; it got us in a celebratory mood. Taylor always had to be the kill joy.We pulled into the IHOP parking lot and got out. Suddenly my phone rang. I pulled out of my purse and screamed at the caller ID. _Lissa_. HOW?

**Does she answer? Do they find her? Review! Ideas welcome!**


	4. Called

"What's wrong?" Candi asked me. I didn't answer, simply shook my head and answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Rose! I didn't think you would answer! It's been 10 years! Please tell us where you are."

"We?"

"Yeah, me and Christian are married and have two kids. Petal and Trent."

"I'm happy for you, who are your new guardians?"

"I only have one new one. His name is Josh. He's from India."

"More cheap foreign labor?"

"Yeah"

"Who's the old one?"

"You don't remember? I'll give you a hint, he didn't leave with Tasha." I dropped the phone. I could hear her screaming. "Rose? Rose?" Candi picked it up and handed it back to me. I took it without a word.

"H-he's y-y-your g-g-g-guardian?" I stuttered.

"Yes. Don't worry, he told me about you two. Is that why you left." _Yes._

"No." I'm such a liar.

"Why then?"

"Um…" I covered the voice thing and looked at the girls. "Time for our games to come in handy. What's an excuse to hang up?" I asked.

"Breakfast, maybe?" Taylor suggested sarcastically hinting she was hungry.

"Okay." I held the phone up to my ear. "New York, not telling you where in New York, just New York. I have to eat breakfast now. Goodbye." I hung up. I could feel her excitement that I had told her where I was, and her wondering if I was lying.

"Who was that?" Joanie asked.

"My old friend Lissa."

"Why did she want to know where you were?"

**Does she tell them? Next chapter is the last one!**


	5. The most important thing JK AN

**Alright, my hits bar looks like that jacked up kidde roller coaster. You know, the one the has an itty bitty bump at the front and the just goes straight? well, picture that, but going down instead of straight. Any ideas to make it climb? **

**Review and tell me what made you read this story. **

**PS, for those of you who skipped this, you might wanna read cuz if no one tells me anything I may just get bored with a useless story and delete it. So there! **

**Wait, I can't do that… *mutters "stupid pledge"* **

**Also, check out my profile. I have things on there that are VERY IMPORTANT! **


	6. Found

**Last chapter. Ta firkin Da.**

"I'll tell you at breakfast." Once we sat down I started. "Okay, 10 years ago I went to a private school, and I had my own mentor. We kind of fell in love. He was 24 and I was 17, so it wouldn't work out, but we were planning on making it work after I graduated. Then he left with another woman, so I ran away. They have been looking for me ever since. No one knows why I ran away. I kind of lied to them." They all nodded. "Now I told them what state I live in, but other than that they're in the dark. But knowing them, I'll be found in a couple of days. Not like I'm going back. I already graduated; I left 2 days after the ceremony."

"What's the dude's name?"

"Dimitri Belikov." I let out a single tear. It hurt to say his name, or even think about him. "He's back to the job we were both supposed to have, being bodyguards to my best friend Lissa. She's a princess."

"I thought I was your best friend?" said Candi, feigning hurt. I laughed.

"Nope, you party too much." I joked.

"So it's gotta be me!" Taylor exclaimed. We all were laughing now.

"Nope, you're a kill joy." I laughed.

"That makes it me!" Joanie screamed.

"Nah, you're too quiet." I said. They roared with laughter. "Hey! I just thought of something! You guys all match up to one of my friends from home. Taylor is like Lissa, she's a kill joy too, but has her moments. Candi is like Adrian; she drinks and parties till she passes out just like him. Joanie is like Eddie, quiet most of the time but can have times when she's loud and hilarious."

"Ha! I'm the only girl!" Taylor said.

"Oh yeah, Candi whatever you do, don't flirt with me, because then you would be exactly like Adrian." I said. We all laughed again and continued to chat for a few hours when I heard the bell above the door ring and a familiar voice speak.

"We're _so _never going to find her." Adrian complained.

"Yes, we are. Now shut it, Ivashkov."I heard a Russian voice say. Dimitri. **(little mental monkey does happy dance)**

"Alright, let's just eat breakf- oof!" she huffed as I talked her in a hug.

"Rose?" she asked. I nodded. "Rose! We found you!"

"Roza!" Dimitri called happily. I jumped him with a hug as well.

"Rose!" Adrian called. I turned around and shook my head. "Little Dhampir?" he tried again. I hugged him. Then I turn and hugged Christian. I grabbed Lissa's hand and dragged her to the table.

"Come meet my friends." I dragged her to our table and the others followed. "Candi! Tay! Joanie! Meet Lissa, Adrian, Christian, Alberta, Stan-"made a face as I said his name and everyone laughed. "-and Dimitri." The girls smiled at the last name. Candi winked and Taylor mouthed 'he's cute'. Dimitri leaned down to my ear.

"I take it you told them something?" he whispered. I nodded. "S'okay. I told people too. Speaking of which-" he spun me around and gave me a kiss. "Don't _ever _do that again. Leaving, I mean, not the kiss." He said. I laughed and so did everyone else. Then a thought occurred to me.

"Um… Tasha is… where?" I asked. He got the hint.

"I backed out of the offer right after you ran away. I couldn't do it." He said. I gave him a kiss. He laughed. "It's like you never left."

**Worst story EVA! Oh wellz review.**

**CLICK DA BUTTON!**

**\/**


End file.
